


Addicted

by Holyastronauts



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam in his suit 👏🏽, Established Relationship, Grooming, Infatuation, Langa totally knows what he's doing okay?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyastronauts/pseuds/Holyastronauts
Summary: Langa's not a bad kid, he's just in love.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 31
Kudos: 173





	Addicted

Langa never thought of himself as a "delinquent" or a "bad kid". He did his best to get decent grades, get a job, and stay out of trouble for his widowed mother's sake. He never felt the pull of teenage angst or rebellion. That is, before he moved to Okinawa, before he joined an illegal underground skateboarding unit, and most importantly before he met Ainosuke Shindo--his "Adam". 

If anyone ever told Langa that he'd be sucking his 27 year old boyfriend's dick in a cigarette cloaked Bentley, right before school, he would've taken offense to such a portrayal of his character. Yet here he was. 17 years old at 7AM, skinny jean clad knees on the expensive carpet of Adam's midnight Bentley, desperately wishing they had time to fuck even after the marathon they'd had the night before; high on adrenaline and what Adam called true love. 

Adam's hand tightened in the boys ice blue locks, pulling Langa off his dick while he crushed his cigarette in an onyx ash tray. He loved the look in those crystal eyes. 

"My Eve", he exhaled the smoke, his barritone praising his lover's beauty and perfection. The sadist in him wanted to lick the tears that had left drying tracks on Langa's flushed cheeks, but he restrained himself, deciding to commit this image of his angel to memory: Langa panting lightly, his glossy eyes alight with lust and want. Adam knew what he wanted. 

"So needy," Adam chuckled. His hand still in Langa's hair grounding the boy, tensing and relaxing its hold to tell Langa that yes, Adam could give him what he wanted. Langa's long pale lashes met his cheeks as he relaxed into the grip. His heart was pounding in his ears. He could feel his blood rushing. He wanted to do it again. Adam was still hard, they could do it again. Licking his reddened full lips, he whispered, "Tonight, can we tonight?"

Adam's sadistic, confident grin showcased his canines. The canines Langa loves to lick when Adam kisses him hungryly after their dances with death. He felt a shiver run through him when Adam held his tear streaked face with his free hand. 

"Can you wait untill tomorrow night my love?" 

This bastard. Langa felt a flash of anger heat up his body, and the amusing smile on Adam's face only confirmed Langa's intuition. Langa hated him. He wanted to hit him. The man was doing this on purpose. Langa knew how to play Adam's game, though he didn't think he could right now. Not when he'd already pushed off his need for that adrenaline "rush and fuck", propositioning for Adam's attention tonight rather than begging for it now. He wanted it right now. He needed it right now. He'd skip school if he had to. 

Adam almost laughed out loud at the wild look in those crystalline eyes. The anger and need and disbelief his precious Eve had set on him. But this was necessary. Langa had to learn how to control himself; he had to be trained not to over indulge. Adam was also a busy man. No matter how much he wished to, he couldn't remain as Adam 24/7 for his Eve. He also had to live as Ainosuke Shindo, and he was about to be late for a meeting. He settled his amusement into a serious look, hoping his baby could accept the training session this time. He doesn't know what would happen if his angel pushed him. He held the power in this relationship, he made sure Langa understood this, but he was sure the boy was aware of just how infatuated with him Adam was. 

"Be patient. I have to work and you have school. We had fun last night didn't we?" He placed a sweet kiss on his angel's precious lips, now cradling his face with both hands, his thumbs softly rubbing away the tear tracks that stained them. His bright ruby eyes locked into crystalline blue. 

Langa released a gentle sigh, leaning into those hands he's quickly learned to trust and love both while they skated and while they fucked. Oh god, he was in too deep. No one could ever know. No one would ever understand. 

"Yeah...ok." came his solemn response. 

"Good boy. Tomorrow night, I'm all yours." Adam whispered on his lips. Kissing him again. Langa melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms over the man's strong shoulders. He was addicted. And he didn't want help, so long as he could get away with this. He snuggled into the crook of Adam's neck, inhaling the expensive cologne and tobacco. He loved when Adam ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to leave. 

"Tomorrow. Promise." He muttered like a child, sulking. Heartbroken. He could feel Adam's smile. He knew Adam loved it when he was like this. Absolutely helpless for him. A part of him would not admit that he loved it too. When their hearts were in sync. Just them, in their own world. No one would understand. 

"I promise, angel." Adam gave him one last kiss before Langa exited the dark tinted car with his skateboard in hand. 

He boarded to Dope, where he and Reki met so they could go to school together. 

"Langa! What the heck, we're gonna be late!" Reki shouted as he saw the pale boy arriving. He hopped on his board, impatient to beat the clock.

"Sorry! I woke up late. You ready?" There was a light blush of embarrassment on Langa's cheeks as he laughed softly. 

"Look who's asking? Let's go already!" 

The fresh Okinawan breeze blew around them as they sped to school. Langa was grateful for it. Hopefully it took away Adam's scent from his person. He didn't think he could concentrate on learning if he was reminded of his Adam. He didn't know what he would say if anyone asked him about the lasting scent of tobacco in his hair. He didn't know what he would say to Reki if the other noticed anything. He can't lie. Not to Reki. But he can't deny himself either. 

So just hide. 

He wasn't a bad kid. He was just in love. And they wouldn't understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Concept Board:  
> https://24-hrs.tumblr.com/post/642665222680854528/adam-eve-ainosuke-x-langa-temptation-dont
> 
> Eden supremacy 🤝🏽💕✊🏽


End file.
